


Fall For You

by myglassesaredirty



Series: It Had to be You [12]
Category: Psych
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/M, Girls Kissing, Making Out, Partying, Pre-Canon, Spin the Bottle, but honestly i have no idea how making out works i've never done it before, but it's hella brief and only once, hey i keep saying i'm not writing sex scenes, i never said anything about makeout scenes, i see this as a complete win, madry is the important ship, never even kissed anyone before, someone please tell me why i love this ship so much, um, we're focusing on madry here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myglassesaredirty/pseuds/myglassesaredirty
Summary: Henry Spencer doesn't get invited to parties. Maddy invites him to one.





	Fall For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobinsonsWereHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/gifts).



Henry Spencer doesn’t usually get invited to parties.

 

In high school, it was always because he was the snitch: he followed the rules, he didn’t drink (unless he was supervised by a parent, and usually his father), and he  _ certainly _ didn’t do drugs. He just never did parties. He’s not a fan of all the drinking.

 

He stares at the paperwork in front of him, flicking his eyes from the paper on his desk to Maddy. She perches on Jerry’s desk, combing her hair with her fingers. Jerry gets invited to parties. He gets invited to a lot of parties, and they’re usually of the variety that Maddy goes to. Henry knows Maddy has no interest in Jerry, but his stomach still knots whenever he sees them together.

 

She tosses her hair over her shoulder and catches Henry’s eye. Jerry must say something rude because she sneers, rolls her eyes, and jumps off his desk, making her way over to Henry. On the way, she grabs a bagel.

 

“Why are you sulking?” she asks, plopping down in the chair next to his desk.

 

Henry sighs heavily and tosses his pen on his desk. “Because it doesn’t pay nearly enough,” he says, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. “I just need a pity party. Let me have my moment.”

 

Maddy takes a bite out of her bagel and watches him with a raised eyebrow. “You need a drink is what you need.” She licks her lips and sets her bagel on a separate stack of paperwork, leaning forward. Her hair frames her face. “Listen, one of my college friends is throwing a party. I know you’re a tight ass sometimes, but you need this way more than I do.”

 

He sits up straight. “Who said I was a tight ass?” He shakes his head, deciding that it a) wasn’t that important in the first place and b) was accurate. “Never mind.” He points his index finger at her chest. “You’re underage.”

 

She rolls her eyes. “Do you honestly think I’ve never consumed alcohol before?” Maddy tucks her hair behind her ear. “Look, Henry, I’m inviting you to this thing. I think you’ll have fun.” She glances over at Jerry, and her face falls, her lip curling. “Otherwise, I’m going to have to ask Jerry, and none of us want that.”

 

Henry runs a hand through his hair. “Who says you have to ask  _ Jerry?” _

 

“The person throwing the party is making us bring a plus one. You and Jerry are the only single ones, and a very common game at these parties is spin the bottle. You can’t play that with couples.”

 

He raises his eyebrows and leans forward, pressing his palm to his desk. “You’ve made out with Jerry?” he hisses.

 

Her eyes grow wide, and she waves her hands wildly. “God, no. I’d rather make out with Karen.”

 

“You’d make out with Karen just if she asked, this is no competition.” Henry grabs his pen and leans back in his seat. “Your ‘go gay’ list is quite extensive.”

 

“Let me rephrase: I’d rather make out with Karen in front of a bunch of Bible-thumpers.”

 

He purses his lips and nods slowly. “Okay, I guess that’s fair. Not a desirable situation.” He sighs and twists his pen around his fingers. “Are you– will you at least be responsible with your drinking?” Glancing around to make sure neither Herb nor Brett are listening in, he leans forward again. “I’ll get my ass handed to me if they know I knew there was underage drinking going on and didn’t do anything about it.”

 

Maddy covers his hand with her own, stilling the pen movement. “I never drink more than three, and a sober friend always drives me home. I never get in a taxi unless I’m with someone else who’s sober. Usually, these parties are boring – courtesy of Carp over there – so I don’t stay all that long. You’ll be fine.” Her fingers pluck the pen out of his hand. “Please come. You’re the only person whose company I really enjoy.”

 

Henry ducks his head and smiles. “What do I wear?”

 

She grins brightly and kisses his cheek. “Just wear a plain t-shirt and jeans. No one needs to know you’re a cop.” She shakes her head, her hands curling into fists. “You’ll have girls fawning over you, asking if you have cuffs. Some might take them from you and rape some poor guy, or they’ll rape you. Guys will pick fights with you. Overall, just not a good idea.”

 

Before she leaves, he catches her wrist. “I’ll need one of my t-shirts back then.”

 

She laughs. “Swing by my house around 8, and I’ll give you one. You can change on the way.”

 

*

 

The alcohol is cheap and disgusting but admittedly effective. Not that it takes much for Maddy to become tipsy, Henry soon learns. She makes it most of the way through a beer before her eyes become cloudy and she has to blink a few more times than normal to form a coherent sentence.

 

He itches to ask everyone in the house how old they are, to hold out his hand and card them. He won’t, since he promised Maddy he wouldn’t, but the desire is still there. He has to be the oldest person here, and he’s barely 22.

 

Maddy wiggles her way under his arm, a bottle of beer swinging in her hands. “Hey, Henry, you wanna play spin the bottle?”

 

He laughs softly when she starts making her way to one of the bedrooms. “Is it in there? Are we playing in there? With other people?”

 

She licks her lips and lolls her head on his shoulder. “While you are a  _ very _ attractive man, I will not bang you at a party. Not ideal. Banging comes sometime in the middle of dating. Or marriage.”

 

His mouth falls open as he searches for a response, but she pulls him inside the bedroom and tugs him down to sit next to her. A few other people, including the host, sit down in a boy-girl order. One of the girls – a brunette – twirls her hair around her finger and studies him. She’s drunk, he can tell. Her eyes are cloudier than Maddy’s, and she keeps positioning herself so that Henry has the best view of her body. He’s a bit surprised when Maddy curls her arm protectively around his bicep and presses a kiss to his neck.

 

“Lisa needs to stay the fuck away,” Maddy whispers to him, her breath fanning over his neck.

 

Henry gulps. “Why– why do you say that, Mad?”

 

Maddy rests her head on his shoulder while one of the guys chugs the rest of his beer bottle. Henry glances at the bottle next to Maddy. There’s still some liquid left in it, and he’s been by her side the entire night; partly because he doesn’t trust any of the other guys here and partly because he knows no one else. She isn’t drunk; at least, she isn’t drunk yet, and it doesn’t take a lot for Maddy to get drunk. Maybe tipsy, maybe not sober, but not drunk.

 

“Well, Lisa fucks anyone within a three-mile radius. She’s always horny. And I am not letting her fuck my best friend.”

 

Henry laughs softly. “Well, I appreciate the sentiment.”

 

The host claps her hands and begins explaining the rules. If the bottle points between two people, the spinner should kiss the person of their sexual preference. The spinner must kiss whoever the bottle points to, no matter if the person is of their sexual preference or not.

 

Henry leans back, propping himself up on his elbows, and he prays that no one spins the bottle to point to him.

 

The host spins first, and the bottle points to the guy on Maddy’s right. The host shrugs, crawls across the middle, and kisses him. It’s a short peck on the lips, and Henry’s a bit confused, thinking this is more of the making out sort of thing, but Maddy lifts her head and whispers, “Jackson is gay. Amy’s lesbian. They are the two people who  _ definitely _ don’t want to make out with the other.”

 

Henry turns his head while the next person spins the bottle. He keeps his eyes on the bottle green glass, waiting to see who it points to. It’s not him. He’s good to go. “Who all is not straight in this room?”

 

Maddy points to herself, Amy, another girl, and Jackson. “Well, you know I’m bi, and June is Amy’s girlfriend. They’ve been having problems. It’s a whole thing. They resolve fights either by fucking or temporarily breaking up. They need to find someone else.”

 

June is the second girl to spin, and the bottle points to Maddy. June grins, crawls across the space, and sets her hands on Maddy’s shoulders. She presses her lips to Maddy’s, slipping her tongue into Maddy’s mouth. Maddy’s eyes close, and her hands travel up June’s sides as she falls into the kiss for the moment. As soon as June touches her side, however, Maddy pulls away and wipes her lips, glancing shyly at Henry.

 

As June crawls back to her spot, Henry raises his eyebrow at Maddy, and she nudges him. “It’s not my first time making out with June. First time I got hammered, I made out with her.”

 

Henry keeps quiet, and Maddy rolls her eyes.

 

She moves her mouth close to his ear. “Listen, I’ve always had a preference for boys. Guys are just…so great. When they’re like you, that is. The Jerry type of boys are the worst. Girls are just better kissers on occasion.”

 

Henry rolls his eyes. “Like that makes me feel any better about myself.”

 

When it gets to be his turn, he licks his lips and tilts his head, determining how much he has to flick his wrist to get the bottle to point at Maddy. He’s not all that interested in kissing a guy, the girl next to him stuck her tongue straight down some poor boy’s throat, Lisa is apparently a slut (Maddy’s phrasing), and the other girls are gay.

 

He spins the bottle, holding his breath while it keeps on spinning. Finally, it slows down, and he follows its path to Maddy.

 

She grins. “Well, I guess I finally get to see how good of a kisser you are.”

 

He shakes his head fondly and cups her face with one hand. Her lips are soft and a little cold. He runs his tongue over her bottom lip, and her breath catches. She braces her hands on his shoulders and climbs up onto his lap, rocking just slightly.

 

He may or may not moan.

 

Her tongue slips into his mouth, and he pulls her closer, tangling his hand in her hair. She pulls away to change her head position, and he bites her bottom lip. Maddy captures his mouth with her own.

 

Someone tosses a sock or something at them. “Go to the closet and let us continue with the game!”

 

Henry pulls away and kisses her neck. “Does the closet sound like a good idea?”

 

“Best idea you’ve had thus far,” she pants.

 

Henry lifts her in his arms and stumbles into the closet, shutting the door behind him. The closet seems pretty bare in his brief glance of it, but the far wall is completely bare. He backs Maddy into the wall, bracing his hands on either side of her head.

 

She kisses him again, curling her fingers into his shirt. “That’s hot.”

 

He kisses the skin underneath her jaw. “You’re hot.” He doesn’t really know what he’s saying. His brain has stopped working.

 

Maddy laughs a little bit. “Gee, thanks.” She sighs happily when he presses his lips to hers, pulling away after a moment.

 

Henry whimpers at the loss of contact, but he quickly presses his lips together as Maddy kisses her way up his neck. She stops for a moment, biting and sucking, before she drags her tongue up to his earlobe.

 

He definitely moans this time.

 

“Fuck, Mad, that’s just not fair.”

 

She shakes her head and moves so that his leg is wedged between hers. Her eyelids flutter closed. “God, that’s much better.” Her hands run through his hair, and she tugs once. “Kiss me.”

 

He doesn’t need to be told twice.

 

*

 

Henry tugs at the collar of his police uniform. So far, no one has commented on the glaring hickey on his neck, but Maddy shrieked when she first walked in and saw her masterwork in such an obvious place.

 

(At least the hickey  _ he _ gave her was closer to her collarbone, easily covered by a blazer. His hickey is in the middle of his neck. Without makeup, he can’t cover it up.)

 

Brett merely raises his eyebrows at Henry and sips at his coffee.

 

Henry is taking his coffee break, minding his own business, when Maddy comes up to his side, grabs his wrist, and jerks him into the bathroom.

 

“Mad, what –”

 

She presses her back to the door and blows out a breath of hot air, causing her hair to flutter away from her face. “Brett came up to me, like, ten minutes ago and said, ‘Did you know that destruction of government property is a crime?’” She pushes her hair away from her face. “He knows. I’ve been avoiding him all day, but he knows that you and I definitely made out last night.”

 

_ Hell yeah we did. _ Henry scratches his head. “Were you drunk at all, Mad, or –”

 

She shakes her head. “No. I was tipsy, but I knew what I was doing. I wanted to make out with you.” She tugs at her own shirt collar, fingering the hickey on her collarbone. “It was…a hell of an experience. Very nice. I would definitely do it again.”

 

He laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck. “Thanks?”

 

Her face softens, and she reaches for his hands. “Look, I’ve…I’ve always liked you, Henry. And maybe confessing this to you in the men’s restroom the day after we had a hot makeout session is not the best way to go about things, but…” She chews on her bottom lip. “You make me happy, and you make me want to be a better person. I want to become good at helping other people so that I can help you if I need to because I  _ know _ you would protect me without a second thought. Not just because you’re a cop and you have to, but because you’re my best friend.”

 

Henry shakes his head. “That’s not why I would do it.” He squeezes her hands. “It’s the same reason as you: I like you, and I want to help you.” He ducks his head and scuffs the tip of his shoes against the bathroom floor. “There aren’t many girls that make me want to be a better person, Maddy, but you do. You make me want to be the best person I can be because maybe the best version of me deserves you. Maybe the best version of me is good enough.”

 

Maddy tugs him closer. “This version of you is already good enough. You don’t give yourself enough credit.”

 

He smiles softly. “Maybe…we can try a proper date? Dinner and a movie?”

 

She smiles. “That would be great. But first, I need to put makeup on that hickey of yours before Herb sees it.”


End file.
